1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to surgical instruments. More particularly, it relates to a surgical tool having utility in laparoscopic procedures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Laparoscopic surgery is minimally invasive and is the standard for performing numerous surgical procedures across various surgical specialties. An incision is made in the umbilicus or other area of the abdomen for insertion of a port containing a camera device for visualization during laparoscopic surgery. Placement of laparoscopic instruments during laparoscopic surgery requires the creation of multiple skin incisions with a scalpel, and then placement of laparoscopic ports. Multiple laparoscopic instruments can then be passed through each laparoscopic port to perform the surgical procedure. Typically, three to four laparoscopic ports must be placed during conventional laparoscopic surgery. Typically, laparoscopic ports range from 5 to 12 mm in diameter, leave abdominal scars, and contribute to post-operative pain.
Laparo-Endoscopic Single Site (LESS) surgery has been introduced as a means to perform minimally invasive surgery without noticeable abdominal incisions, and to improve post-operative pain. LESS surgery is performed entirely through a single incision in the umbilicus.
LESS surgery eliminates the need for multiple incisions during laparoscopic surgery, but also creates many challenges. Since the surgery is performed entirely through a single umbilical incision, and because the instruments must be in close proximity to each other, the ability to manipulate instruments during surgery is limited. “Sword fighting” occurs when the instruments continually collide, and such interference contributes to inefficient surgical movements and procedures. Moreover, LESS surgery eliminates triangulation, which occurs when instruments are inserted into the abdomen at multiple port sites at varying angles to facilitate visualization and tissue manipulation.
These challenges ultimately increase surgical operative time and reduce the efficiency of the surgery, and may serve as a significant obstacle to widespread adoption of the LESS technique by surgeons.
Thus, there is a need for a tool that is easily controllable, which, in turn, reduces collisions with other instruments during laparoscopic procedures. There is also a need for a tool that is easy to control so that it can be used to triangulate with other tools.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art how the needed tool could be provided.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate disclosure of the invention, Applicants in no way disclaim these technical aspects, and it is contemplated that the claimed invention may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.
The present invention may address one or more of the problems and deficiencies of the prior art discussed above. However, it is contemplated that the invention may prove useful in addressing other problems and deficiencies in a number of technical areas. Therefore, the claimed invention should not necessarily be construed as limited to addressing any of the particular problems or deficiencies discussed herein.
In this specification, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge, or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.